


Last Night

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Dramatic Irony Babey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: The night before he leaves for Mantua, Romeo tells Juliet he will come back for her. Juliet has another idea.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into doing daily drabbles, using [ this meme](https://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/187127461253/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things) for now.
> 
> Today's prompt: Things you said at 1 a.m.

“I will come back for you, you know.”

Juliet had almost been asleep when Romeo’s words jolted her back into wakefulness. She turned to face him, pulling her bed sheet up over her shoulder as she did. Even without any moonlight peering in through her window, she could see the glint of his brown eyes.

“Romeo,” she sighed to him, feeling much older than she had even yesterday. “You’ll be killed.”

“I’ll be careful,” he insisted. He cupped her cheek with one hand and pressed her forehead against his. “Like I’m being careful now.”

“You think this is careful?” Juliet chuckled. She nuzzled him playfully. “You could be discovered at any moment. Likely we’d  _ both _ die, then.”

“I’m being serious --”

“You need to live, Romeo,” Juliet cut across, pulling back so she could catch his glinting eyes with hers once more. “Even if you must live in Mantua. Above all, I need you to live.”

“And never see you again?”

His voice wavered as he said this, and Juliet had to kiss him before the sound could break her heart.

“You may yet,” she assured him when they broke apart, brushing his hair back from his eyes. “That’s why you must stay alive. So that you may see me again. And I may see you.”

Romeo was quiet for a moment, twisting a strand of Juliet’s hair around his finger as he thought.

“For you, then,” he relented. “I will live. Above all.”

“Even in Mantua?” Juliet teased, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Anywhere you wish,” Romeo said, pulling her tightly against him, “if it means I can kiss you again.”

“Anywhere you wish,” Juliet whispered.

Romeo started with her lips.


End file.
